mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Chibi-Robo (Super Smash Flash 2)
'''Chibi-Robo' is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2, and was announced along with and at the McLeodGaming booth for SSF2 v0.9b in Apex 2014. He will be accompanied by his best friend, Telly Vision, to give him "support on battles", though Telly won't be part of Chibi-Robo's moveset. Attributes Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack: Throws a punch. 3% *Standard attack 2: Then kicks. 5% *Down tilt: Crouches and spins around hitting the opponent with his electrical cord. 7% *Down smash: Thrusts his plug into the ground causes electricity to surge around him. Uncharged 10%, fully charged 14%. *Side tilt: Holds his plug while electricity surges out of it. 8% *Forward smash: Throws his electrical cord at the opponent. The electricity hits the user up to three times. Uncharged 19%, fully charged 27%. *Up tilt: Pulls his head back. 9% *Up smash: Throws his electrical cord in the air which is surging with power. Hits multiple times and anyone near Chibi will be knocked up into the attack. Uncharged 14%, fully charged 20%. *Dash attack: Spins around hitting anybody near him with his electrical cord. 4% Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Throws his electrical cord out around him. 13% *Forward aerial: Pulls out a spoon to scoop the opponent up. 10% *Back aerial: Pulls out his toothbrush to hit the opponent behind him. 14% *Up aerial: Pulls out twizzers to hit the opponent above him. 11% *Down aerial: Aims his plug below him. Will meteor smash. 13% Grabs and throws *Grab: Throws his power cord to grab the opponent. *Pummel: Hits the opponent with his cord. 1% *Forward throw: Hits the opponent away with his electrical cord. 9% *Back throw: Slams the opponent behind him. 11% *Up throw: Throws the opponent in the air and uses the Chibi-Blaster on them. 10% *Down throw: Rubs his brush on the opponent. 9% Other *Ledge attack: Gets up and hits his opponent with his plug. 7% *100% ledge attack: *Floor attack: Gets up and aims his electrical cord at the ground. 8% Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Comes out of his space ship. *Taunts: **Standard: Pulls out a panel with a check on it. **Side: Same as Standard. **Down: Same as Standard. *Fanfare: A remix of Chibi-Robo! 49 Ranking Up. *Wins: Starts using a vacuum cleaner. *Loses: Claps for the winner. In competitive play Tier placement history Gallery Palette swaps SylnSMV.png|Chibi-Robo using Chibi-Copter on Final Destination. 72bVDcO.png|Chibi-Robo crouching on Skyward Voyage. 9Al07Td.png|Chibi-Robo using his Forward aerial on in Pokémon Stadium 3. Ichigo and Chibi-robo.png|Chibi-Robo standing idle while dashes away in Dracula's Castle. Marth and chibi.png|Chibi-Robo using his Side tilt while looking at in Mirror Chamber. Chibi taunt.png|Chibi-Robo taunting next to performing Sing in Emerald Cave. Chibi swaps.png|Chibi-Robo's palette swaps. Trivia *Chibi-Robo was unfinished during his initial reveal, with many of the sprites unshaded or unfinished. It was built off of Samus as a base, and had unfinished attacks still showing her sprites or using her idle animation. **The Nintendo Direct on December 18th that showcased the new Chibi-Robo game on the 3DS made the devs decide to release him in demo v0.9b. This is most likely the reason his model was incomplete when he was revealed. *Chibi-Robo is the first 2nd party newcomer in to be introduced in Super Smash Flash 2, with the other newcomers being 3rd and 4th parties. being the second on this case. *Chibi-Robo is currently the only character to be able to catch projectiles by using Pick Up. Category:Starter Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Chibi-Robo! universe